


Jamilams Ft. Magical John

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Give me a chance.”“I can’t believe you!”“Are you upset with me?”“I fucked up.”“You’re special to me.”“I want to protect you.”“Of course I remembered!”“You did what?!”“You have… Superpowers?”“Where did all these puppies come from?”“Are you mad at me?”“Take that back!”“Did you hear that?”“It’s just your imagination.”“Just how stupid do you think I am?”“I read your diary.”





	Jamilams Ft. Magical John

“Please, Henry. He has nobody else. We’re the only chance he has. Nobody else will know about his powers. Imagine how confused or scared he’ll be..” Eleanor looked down at the baby in her arms, watching as he reached up for her.

“I’m too busy to deal with a kid right now. He’ll be too much trouble.”

“I’ll take care of him. You don’t have to do anything, I promise. I’ll take care of him..”

Henry sighed. His wife was too stubborn. “Fine. As long as I don’t have to deal with him, fine.”

Eleanor smiled and went out into the hall, calling the social workers back in and making the adoption final.

As promised, it was her who raised John since he was a kid, having no trouble, even when his powers began to manifest.

A four year old John looked over at the teddy bears for sale and smiled, concentrating and making one float towards him. He giggled as it reached him and hugged it, trying to hide it from his mom as she came back to the cart.

“Johnny? What are you hiding there?”

He giggled and turned it invisible.

“Johnny, show mommy what you have or no ice cream after this.”

John pouted and showed her the teddy bear. “Sowwy…”

She took the bear and kissed his forehead. “You’re not in trouble. Your powers are special, but that doesn’t mean you can use them to get what you want, okay?”

“Okay..”

Eleanor sighed and gave him back the teddy bear. “Just this once, okay? I’ll buy it for you.”

John gasped and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, mama!”

She smiled. John really was a good kid when he wanted to be. But with those powers of his, he could be difficult.

“Come on, Johnny. You have to go to school. You can learn fun things and make friends.”

All twenty of five year old John’s clones crossed their arms, the real one hiding somewhere among them. “No school! I want to stay with mommy and my future sister.”

Eleanor sighed and rubbed her belly. These last few months hadn’t been easy and now, with John starting kindergarten, they would only get that much more difficult. “Please, baby? You’ll learn a lot of things and it’ll make you a better brother.”

“… Really?..”

She smiled. “Yeah. Everyone wants a smart big brother.”

The clones all joined back into one, who went forward and hugged his mom’s legs. “I’ll go to school..”

“Good boy.”

John never meant harm with his powers. He always used them for fun or to get himself out of trouble, but never to hurt another human being. He didn’t understand why nobody else had the same powers as him, but he accepted it as truth and promised his mom that he’d never show them off to strangers. He kept that promise for years and planned on continuing to keep that promise. He planned on keeping every promise he made to his mom when she passed.

“Mama?..” John called timidly as he walked into his mother’s hospital room. He was only eight, his three year old sister waiting with his father. He told him that his mother needed to see him, that maybe he could use his powers for something useful.

“I’m here, baby.. Thank you for coming to see me.” She smiled weakly.

John frowned and went up to her bed, his eyes tearing up. He’d never seen his mother so hurt…

“Don’t cry, Jacky.” She opened her arms and helped him up onto her bed.

“You’re hurt.. I’m going to help.” His hands glowed white as he got ready to heal her, but she took his hands, shaking her head.

“No, John. It’s my time. I’m going to go now.”

“But you can’t… Who’s going to take care of the babies?” That’s how she got so badly hurt, after all. Giving birth to John’s youngest siblings, triplets.

“You are. I’ve taught you everything you needed to know. They’re going to be good babies, just like you were. Everything’s going to be okay now, understand?”

“No..” John began crying, holding onto his mom as tears streamed down his face. “Please, mama… Let me heal you…”

“It’s too late for me, baby. It has been since you got here.. It’s not your fault, okay?”

John nodded, though he wished that she would at least let him try.

“I’m going to go now, okay?.. I’ll see you on the other side.” She kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too..” John choked out, sobbing as her heart slowed to a stop.

Doctors and nurses came into the room, one of them getting John away and taking him out to his dad.

Henry frowned and grabbed John’s shoulder harshly, pulling him close to talk to him where none of the staff could hear. “Those stupid powers and you couldn’t even save your mother? I knew it was a waste adopting you.”

“W-What?..”

“You don’t really think a freak like you came from normal people like us, did you?”

“But… I… Momma?..”

“Not your mom. Your parents were experimented on like the freaks that they were. Like the freak that you are.”

John whimpered as his grip on his shoulder tightened.

“You aren’t going to act like that anymore. You will act normal, unless you want to see your parents sooner.”

What choice did he have? John learned to suppress his powers around people, around everyone, even around his siblings. He didn’t use magic near them, he raised them on his own with hard work. His father didn’t do much for them, they reminded to much of his wife, as he harshly reminded John whenever he asked for help. It was exhausting and stressful and John couldn’t have done it if it hadn’t been for his hideaway.

An unfortunate consequence of his mother’s death was having to leave South Carolina and move to a new, bigger house in New York. It sucked, it always sucked being the new guy, but John did find one upside to it. His closet had a small door hidden away in the corner. It led to the area above the garage, but that’s not what he used it for. He made a space all his own, leaving the real world outside and the magic world inside. He escaped every time he needed a break, time stopping in the real world as he spent hours in his room. It kept him sane.

But he still wished he could tell. He wished he could tell the friends that he made when he moved to New York. He wished he could tell the friends he left back in South Carolina. He wished he could tell his siblings.

And, god, he wished he could tell his loves.

Alexander and Thomas. Maybe it was strange that he had two boyfriends, but it was perfect for him. Perfect for them. They had all met freshman year and were dating for three years since. John was in love with both of them and they were both in love with him as well as each other They were happy together. John just wished he could let them into his magical life.

Of course, three years with them felt magical enough. They even loved his siblings. Naturally, they started the day of their third anniversary, when Henry Sr was coincidentally away for a week, by playing a game of hide and seek with his siblings.

It… It started out normal. The problem was that children were far too curious and far too creative.

John was hiding under his bed when it happened. He was silent, but something still managed to find him, licking his face. “What the..?” He used his phone flashlight and saw the beagle that was in his face. “Where did you some from?..”

But it wasn’t just him. He heard other voices in the house reacting to the same thing.

“Woah, where did all these puppies come from?!”

“There’s so many of them!”

“They’re so cute!”

John moved out from his hiding space, the puppy at his feet, and watched as at least ten puppies attracted his siblings and boyfriends. And the kicker? James was in his closet and Henry Jr was nowhere to be found. “James. Come here.”

James shyly stepped towards him. “I read your diary and opened your little door.”

“Diary?..”

James nodded and gave him his spellbook. “I couldn’t understand your secret code. Are you upset with me?”

John shook his head and flipped through the pages, James unconvinced because of the look on his older brother’s face.

“Are you mad at me, then?”

“No, it’s fine. How much did you read?”

James took the book and showed him which spells he read. Magic realm available to normals and summoning puppies. The two first two things that caught the attention of a couple of ten year old boys.

“And Henry is in that door?..”

“Yeah.”

John went in and brought him out. Of course, there was another batch of puppies around him. “Alright guys, fun’s over. Say goodbye to the puppies. You know dad wouldn’t like this.”

They all pouted, but knew John was right, Alexander and Thomas just looking at him dumbfounded.

“What are you going to do with all of them, hon?” Thomas asked.

“Just trust me. Nothing bad.” He pushed everyone out of his room and made sure three times that all of the puppies were in his room before making them disappear. Once they were gone, he opened his door again and let his siblings back in, erasing their memory of what had happened before bringing his boyfriends in.

“Jack, we need an explanation.”

John tried his best to ignore them and cast the spell. It hurt, but it was necessary.

The rest of the day went smoothly, but the guilt ate at John the entire time.

The next day, they hung out again, staying at Thomas’s house since his parents were gone. Neither of them looked happy when John arrived.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just how stupid do you think we are?” Alexander snapped.

John frowned and took a step back, shocked. “What?”

“You heard me! You have to think we’re idiots to think your little hypnosis trick worked on us. We’re not kids!”

John furrowed his eyebrows, his expression shifting from confusion to shock seconds later. “You remember?..”

“Of course we remember.” Thomas frowned. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“You’re not supposed to..” John looked down at his hands, then back up at them.

“Why not? What’s going on, babe?”

John shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. His hands glowed white and he wiped their memories again. Or, at least, he attempted to. Both of them seemed to be disoriented, but their memories were definitely intact.

“Why do your hands glow like that?!” Thomas asked. “It happened yesterday, too. We forgot it for a bit, but we both remembered it this morning.”

“It’s just your imagination.”

“Bullshit.” Alexander grabbed John’s wrist and showed him his glowing hands. “This is our imaginations?”

John took a deep breath. Okay. This was no time to panic. This was just time… for the truth. “Okay… The truth is… I’m magic.”

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. “You have… Superpowers?..”

“No, not super. Magic. Those puppies that appeared yesterday? Magic. That memory lapse you guys had? Magic.”

“Oh,” Alexander began sarcastically, “did you hear that, Thomas? All that craziness can be explained with magic. We’re dating freaking Harry Potter.”

“Alex-”

“I can’t believe you! Of all the lies you could’ve chosen, magic is where you go to?!”

John frowned. “It’s not a lie. I know magic, real magic. I can show you, just give me a chance..”

Alexander opened his mouth to yell, stopping as he felt Thomas’s hand weighing down on his shoulder. He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

John smiled weakly and his hands glowed for a second, a rabbit manifesting in the white glow. “Tacky, I know. Bunny trick..”

Thomas hesitantly stepped forward and pet the rabbit, shocked to feel its warmth, almost as if he hadn’t been expecting it to be alive. “Wow…”

Alexander joined him, petting the rabbit between the ears. “I fucked up… I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that…”

“No, it’s my fault. You guys are special to me… I wanted to protect you..”

“From what?” Thomas asked, leading John to sit with him and Alexander on the couch.

“Magic is tempting, especially for those who grow up without it. I didn’t want to see you guys corrupted by the power it could bring or ruin our relationship by not doing anything for you guys.” John sat with his Alexander on his left, hand on his leg, and Thomas on his right, arm around his shoulders.

“I promise we won’t ask for a thing, sugar. You’re still our Johnny, the exact same as before.” Thomas pressed a sweet kiss to John’s forehead.

Alexander nodded. “So… Can I ask what you did to us yesterday?..”

John smiled a bit. Nobody ever liked this detail. “I, uh… I tried to erase your memories…”

“You did what?!” Alexander gasped, clutching his head.  

“Just the part with the puppies! I didn’t erase anything important.”

“Easy, kitten. You know Johnny wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Alexander glared lightly at Thomas. “You know I hate that nickname…”

Thomas shrugged. “I don’t know why. You’re feisty like a little kitten. And you’re adorable like one, too.”

“Take that back!” Alexander pouted, proving his point.

“Just sit down, kitten. Come on. Johnny needs both of his boys right now, don’t you?”

John nodded and held his arms open for Alexander. “Come here.”

Alexander tutted, but sat down, leaning against John.

“You guys have to swear that you’ll never tell anyone about this. I’m not even supposed to tell you. But, for some reason, I can’t erase your minds.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Me neither. It was just weird to learn about.”

“Good. I love you guys so much.” He kissed both of their cheeks as they returned the sentiment. As they laid there, John had a thought. Maybe he couldn’t erase their memories simply because he didn’t want to. Deep down, he didn’t want them to forget. He needed to tell someone and they were perfect. Or, maybe, someone was keeping him from erasing their memories. Someone who loved him and who knew that he needed to tell someone else, like them. Whatever the reason was, John didn’t care. He was happy. His boys were happy, even knowing what he was. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
